Keira Demandred
Keira is a teen witch, the only one without a twin. She is currently studying at Sator Academy. Physical Description Temptations come in various shapes and forms... One such form is that of a gorgeous teen by the name of Keira. This incredibly enchanting youth is a quite rare witch indeed for she possesses no twin and therefore is one of a kind. She has shiny, thick, long luscious locks of blonde hair that falls in soft curls passed her shoulder blades. As for her eyes, they are an average almond shape; these deeply seductive and mysterious orbs are a rare yet lovely shade of amethyst that peer out from under long, thick eyelashes. Her face is a pleasing round shape with high, slightly defined cheekbones, a soft jawline and a small, delicate chin. Her face is blemish/scar free possessing a silky smooth feel and a lovely youthful glow. Keira's nose is average sized and unassuming but her mouth,... Such a pair of enticing rose pink lips that are so full, soft and luscious they practically beg to be kissed and always seem on the verge of a warm, brightening smile. Keira's skin is a warm, milky cream hue that is incredibly well taken care of and therefore is quite silky smooth. But most impressive is perhaps that she also possesses a toned and fit body that is capable of both impressive reflexes and ballerina like grace. As for her curves, they are perfectlybalanced with bountiful medium sized breasts, a small delicate waist and sensually shaped hips. Her wardrobe is quite sophisticated and elegant for a teen, as she prefers skirts, blouses and dresses to more relaxed, carefree outfits. It consists of refined, tasteful fashions and fabrics in shades of every color. Keira stands at 6'0" and weighs 130lbs. Personality Keira is a gentle soul; she is kind, warm and compassionate. She is not selfish, cruel or inconsiderate nor is she vain or spoiled but due to her past experiences, Keira generally keeps to herself. Being the only witch to not possess a twin makes life quite difficult for her. Whenever she gets anxious or worried, Keira will sing quietly to herself or go on walks through the grounds of the school to calm her nerves. She loves the outdoors as well as the beauty of nature and its creatures. Not only is she generous but she is also intelligent and knows a great deal about magic, politics and the laws of the school, coalition and Pantook. She is not afraid to stand up for what she believes in or defend someone, or a creature, in need; boldly speaking up upon what she believes to be wrong even if it puts her life at risk. Fitting in at school isn't something she troubles herself over for Keira has no insecurities about who she is and what she wants to accomplish in life so not being popular doesn't impact her. Keira is self-confident and self-assured so even though she is called names and given strange looks, she keeps her head held high. They might not understand her but she is happy with herself and that is ultimately what matters. She does however have this drive/determination to prove herself to the witches, caring far more than she should about how they see her. She desperately wants them to accept her and this need for acknowledgement drives her to do the absolute best at school even if it means overextending herself. Her other flaw is always looking for the good in people, even if it isn’t there, Keira will find some redeeming quality in almost everyone which can blind her to the truth of who they really are. History Keira was born to the Acoma witch clan and grew up around its shining and brilliant architecture. She learned to appreciate beauty at an early age and was always conscious of her surroundings, appreciating them in her quiet way as her love for nature and creatures was practically unmatched. The beauty of her own surrounding was the only beauty available for her in her witch clan. She was an outcast from birth having never been a twin. The doctor who had been caring for her mother had sensed the problem while Keira was still in the womb and had counseled the girl’s mother to abort what could only be but half of a person. Her mother refused however, convinced that only one child was impossible and the gods would never allow such an abomination to be born. When Keira was born and there was no twin to follow, an agreement between her mother Belinda and the midwife of getting rid of her was made. Surely she was not whole and would grow up unable to care for herself, but Stacey, Keira's father, felt an immediate bond with his daughter and wouldn't let them kill her. Belinda refused to help raise Keira and instead left Stacey to move back in with her twin. Keira would have no contact with her mother whatsoever, as a matter of fact, Belinda wouldn't even breastfeed her own child but she did at least send her milk to Stacey to feed Keira with until she was old enough to go without. Despite the beliefs of all that she'd be a deformed, mentally challenged girl as Keira grew, she actually developed ahead of what was typical in both body and mind. She learned how to walk, feed herself and eventually how to speak earlier than most others her age do. But regardless of her learning curve, it seemed to change nothing as far as the other witches were concerned. She was often stared at in awe when she would go to the market with her father but whenever she was alone, rocks and sticks were thrown, names we called, and all the children in her town bullied her mercilessly while the adults turned a blind eye. Although her father did the best he could for her, Keira essentially raised herself as well as looked after him. She used her nature powers to create a garden and would even eventually take over Stacey's task in hunting. Being outcast, fired, left by his wife and forced to raise a child alone took it's toll on the man which caused him to turn towards drink. Keira always feels guilty for ruining her father's life and being such a burden as well as putting a strain on Stacey... A strain that Keira sensed and wanted to remove. Keira was caught trying to run away one night and Stacey deciding then and there that Keira would be better off somewhere else. He brought the matter to the council and eventually it was decided that she would be sent to the human lands and attend their school, Sator. Storyline Arrival - Keira arrives at Sator and meets some humans. Girl Talk - Keira and Alexis bond as roommates. Spirit Animal Class: Lesson One - Keira and the rest of the class meet their Spirit Animals. Family Correspondences - Keira and her dad write each other letters while she is away at school. Category:Characters